


I am made of dreams

by CipherCat144



Category: billdip - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Weirdmaggedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherCat144/pseuds/CipherCat144
Summary: The demons were at war, and losing, so they created things that would gain more power the more contracts they had, destruction and chaos they caused. Bill, when he was created as one of these "ultimate warriors, was locked up as a mistake. He found his friends in the place he was put, and they escaped. Wreaking havoc in the human world, they caught the demons' attention and the have been trying to capture them ever since.We start with Dipper in college, and he has an odd roommate who reminds him strongly of something that makes him nervous, but he still goes out with him, without realizing who his new boyfriend really is.





	1. Yes, I can fly

Dipper was typing on his keyboard when Bill got back to the dorm. Finals were due in a few days, and the demon didn't do much more than distract his human. Originally, he was going to hide using the boy, but his new body had different ideas when it refused to hurt Dipper. He watched the boy type, hovering over his shoulder quite literally. He tsked and gently waved the boy's hands to the side.  
"Let me fix this for you." Bill smirked and started fixing his paper. Dipper looked at him in shock then scooted away quickly.  
"Bill...?"  
"Yes, Dipper?" The demon asked gently.  
"You're... you're flying..." Bill paused annd cursed, dropping to his feet. He looked at the boy who was holding up one of Bill's favorite knives, and sat on the floor.  
"Yes, I can fly, kid. And you can put that away. I'm not going to-"  
"Who are you?" Dipper was shaking. _Was this my boyfriend, and he's never told me? Or has he been replaced with something evil?_ Bill sighed.  
"The name is Bill Cipher. Now put down the knife, Pinetree." Dipper recoiled some.  
"You!" He said, "You tried to kill my family!" _Oh dear... this is going to be difficult..._ Bill thought with a sigh.  
"I'm not going to hurt your family again, Pinetree. Listen to me. If I wanted to, I would have by now, and I wouldn't be dating you." Dipper slowly lowered the knife.  
"What if you're tricking me?"  
"Then you would be dead." Bill replied bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue, please comment and let me know! Thank you!


	2. Back to the Falls

They sat, Dipper staring at the now meditating demon for a long time before there was a knock at the door. Bill didn't seem to notice.  
"You in there, bro-bro?!" A familiar voice called to them, making Dipper jump. He got up hesitantly and opened the door.  
"H-Hi, Mabel. What are you doing here?" Dipper asked quietly, trying to ignore the demon on the other side of the room. Mabel smiled broadly*  
"Candy and Grenda are taking me to a party, and we want you to come too!" She practically squealed.  
"A party? That sounds wonderful." Bill said, right in Dipper's ear.  
"Aah!" Dipper spun around to glare at Bill, "Don't do that!" Bill only smiled.  
"Great! Both of you can come! Get something fancy to wear, you can change in the car!" Mabel shoved Dipper at his closet and he sighed. _Guess I'll have to just keep an eye on him..._ he thought as he grabbed a suit and bow tie.

At the party, Dipper found it very difficult to keep track of Bill. His black and gold outfit seemed to blend in perfectly with everything. Even if it was nothing close to yellow. He finally resorted to grabbing one of his coattails and being dragged about as Bill enjoyed himself. The demon found this to be infinitely amusing and every once in a while would turn to give Dipper a pat on the head like he was a pet or a child. This infuriated Dipper, but he couldn't do anything without exposing the demon, and for some reason, he thought that would be more dangerous than now.  
"You're right about that, Pinetree." Bill smirked at him, having read his mind. 

The rest of the party was misery for the Pines twin.

When they finally got home, Dipper was exhausted and cranky. Bill carried him into the dorm and set him on the bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead before taking off his tailcoat and vest. He folded the vest carefully, and put it on the floor before laying down and using it as a pillow. Pulling the coat over him like a blanket he whispered,  
"Sleep well, Pinetree." And fell asleep. Dipper watched him sleep for several minutes then got out of bed and lay next to him, curling against the demon's chest. They slept curled around each other.

Bill woke up first. He blinked down at the fluffy thing snuggled into his chest so much that it almost hurt, then smiled when he realized the fluff was brown hair, and the think was a sleeping Dipper. _Ah, Pinetree, you're so sweet._ he thought, petting the human. Dipper hummed and opened his eyes with a yawn. He smiled faintly at Bill.  
"'Morning, you." He mumbled. Bill laughed some and got up, pulling Dipper to his feet gently.  
"Do you want breakfast?" The demon asked. Dipper nodded and yawned again. Bill laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"I'll be back soon then, Pinetree." 

The rest of the day, Dipper tried to study but he had the nagging feeling that his notes were written wrong. He huffed and threw the notebook on the desk. Bill looked up from daydreaming.  
"What's the matter, Pinetree?"  
"The notes are written wrong, and I don't know how or why." Dipper replied angrily. Bill walked over.  
"Let me see." Dipper handed him the notebook.

The next several weeks, Dipper grew to trust Bill again.

After summer started, they all went to Gravity Falls to celebrate graduating. Mabel and Dipper got to the Mystery Shack after Bill, and they were greeted by Ford. Bill wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Hello, grunkle Ford!" They said at the same time.  
"Hey, kids. Dipper, I want to talk to you about something."  
"O-oh. Okay." Dipper and Ford went down to the basement and Dipper froze at the sight of Bill, in a glass cage. He was polishing his shoes like nothing was going on. Dipper ran over to the glass and tapped on it, getting Bill's attention.  
"Bill, what did you do?!" The demon grinned and shrugged.  
"Dipper, are you going out with him?" Ford asked, sounding angry and concerned.  
"Yes. He's different now. He said he wouldn't hurt anyone."  
"Dipper, he can't be trusted! You know he will do anything to get what he wants. What were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking that I love him!" Everything stopped and Bill put his hands on the glass, looking at Dipper in surprise. Ford pulled Dipper away and looked him in the eyes.  
"Are you sure?" Dipper glanced at Bill and nodded  
"I love him." Ford sighed.  
"Alright. But he's your responsibility." Dipper nodded and Ford pushed a button to open the cage. Bill immediately appeared beside Dipper and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you too, Pinetree." He whispered, and Dipper hugged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you!


	3. The Nightmare Will Rule

One week later...

Bill looked at the woods around him as Dipper studied the cave monster they had found. He could sense them. The demons that wanted him locked away. He dropped to his feet and pulled all of his magic inward, hiding it. He slowly backed up against Dipper, startling the young man.  
"Bill? What-?"  
"Shh!" Bill nearly hissed. Dipper froze and they both waited. The presence moved away and Bill relaxed some.  
"What was it?" Dipper asked quietly. Bill replied with the same quietness.  
"Something I'd rather not face right now." Dipper gulped and nodded some.  
"Sh-should we go back to the Shack?" He asked nervously.  
"Are you done with the urs-boar?" Dipper nodded, "Then yes. We should go home." Dipper allowed Bill to pull him along as they walked back to the shack. When they got there, Bill pulled out a piece of unicorn hair and put it where it needed to be, forming the protective bubble around the shack. They went inside and Bill went to the room with no windows and stayed there the rest of the day, refusing to leave.

Over the next few days, Bill seemed either over relaxed or hyped up paranoid. If anyone asked him why, all he said was "Trust no one!" And he'd hide. A little while later, and he as was calm, smug and annoying as usual. No one asked. Finally, everyone was watching a movie and Bill asked out of the blue,  
"Does this world ever seem boring and repetitive?" Everyone froze and looked at him.  
"Yes..." Ford started carefully, "but there's plenty of strange things in the forest to keep it from getting too boring." Bill laughed some.  
"Yes, but what if there was more? And it was constantly changing? A sea of chaotic weirdness, all over the world, and you can study it forever, no chance of major injury." Bill grinned as the Pines looked at each other nervously.  
"Weirdmaggedon was boring enough the first time, why do you want to do it again?" Stan asked. Bill blinked at him.  
"Because it was fun. Especially what I did to that Northwest." Everyone flinched some in memory.  
"You're not going to put any of us in a bubble?" Mabel asked, making Bill smile. It was horribly disturbing how he smiled at that moment.  
"Never crossed my mind, shooting star."

Bill continuously brought it back up. Particularly around Dipper, like he was asking permission.  
Finally Dipper couldn't ignore it anymore.  
"Bill! If you wanted to start Weirdmaggedon again, why haven't you?" Bill looked at him sheepishly.  
"Because I want you to... rule with me." Dipper blinked. He opened his mouth to say he needed to think about it.  
"Okay." Bill smiled and kissed him.  
"Thank you, Pinetree!" He disappeared and barely an hour later, the world had a nightmare determining the laws of space, time, matter and reality. _What did I do?_ Dipper thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry this is going to quickly, I'm just trying to get to the good part. ;D Comment if you like! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Also, the prefix "urs" or "ursl" means "bear", so and "urs-boar" is a wild bear-pig. XD Just in case you didn't know.


	4. You may run, but don't come back expecting to live

Bill watched as his Pinetree ran towards the woods, bleeding from where the demon had slapped him. _How dare he think he can leave so easily?! He is mine, and_ anyone _who sees him will know that. He's lucky I let him run._ The boy tripped before reaching the trees, and fell over. Someone appeared next to him and picked up the human, darting into the forest before Bill could clearly see his face. He didn't need to. The person was in greens. Bright green hair, dark green pants and what look like a faded green shirt under the dark blue hoodie. Even the shoes had been green. It was a demon. One that wanted Bill in a cage with no magic. That particular one was named Gerald. And now, they had his Pinetree.   
"Well this day just keeps getting better." Bill muttered spitefully, before turning from the window.

Dipper opened his eyes is a black and white world, and immediately began to panic. _Bill found me, and I'm trapped!_ was all he could think.  
"Hush. Kid, it's okay. He doesn't know you're here. You just conked out." A strange voice said to him. Dipper spun to look at the man and blinked. _That's... that's a lot of green..._ he thought, looking at the casually dressed stranger.  
"Wh-who are you?" He asked, blushing at the stutter.  
"I'm Gerald. Bill and I go back a long time." Dipper stumbled back in fear. "Not like that, kid! We're not friends or even remotely like each other. He's one of my worst enemies." Dipper blinked.  
"H-Huh? Wh-what do y-you mean?"   
"I mean..." Gerald paused, coming up with the right words, "Bill is a criminal. Like, a mob boss, I suppose. And I'm the guy who has to catch him."  
"S-so y-you're a cop?" Dipper looked at him uncertainly.  
"Yeah, if you want."  
"So why haven't you caught him yet?" Gerald seemed ashamed, or maybe embarrassed, when he answered.  
"We haven't been able to catch up until now." Dipper blinked.  
"So... why are you talking to me? He's right here, not hiding." Gerald sighed.  
"He's too powerful now, and the longer this goes, the more powerful he gets. In game terms, his max hp and mp increase one point per second Weirdmaggedon continues." Dipper paled. _But he's already so powerful!_ Gerald nodded.  
"Which is why we need you."

Bill was arranging the statue Pines when Dipper found him. _You know I'm here._ Bill smirked at Dipper's thoughts.  
"Yes, I know you're here. I also distinctly remember telling you that if you came back here, you wouldn't enjoy what I did to you." Dipper gulped.  
"Y-Yes. But I'm here. Isn't that... isn't that what you want?" Bill grabbed him by the throat, every speck of yellow on him, now blood red, and he snarled.  
" **Don't you _ever_ dare to assume what I want, Dipper! _You cannot imagine what I want!_ Do you understand?!**" Dipper scrapped his nails on Bill's hand, trying to breathe. His eyes were wide with fear as he began to suffocate. He nodded, desperately begging for air, and Bill dropped him with a demonic chuckle. "Good." And he walked away from the gasping mortal.  
"Bill... What... what do you want then?" The demon scowled in disgust.  
"You couldn't possibly understand." _Try me._ Dipper thought. Bill just ignored him. Just when he thought he wouldn't answer, the demon spoke.  
"Why do you want to know?" Dipper paused.  
"Because... I... I loved you. And now, it's not enough for you, and I want to know why." Bill looked at him.  
"I want the freedom to do anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get a little bit worse from here. 😅


	5. Darkness and Silence

The plan was to lure Bill into a building and trap him so Gerald could take him back to the demon realm. Because there was never a better plan. Nothing ever really got rid of him, except the wheel, which had been broken when someone had destroyed one of the people who made it. They were alive, but they're mind was lost into nothingness. It broke everyone's heart when Wendy had died. And now they had nothing else but a half-assed plan to push the demon back into his own realm. And it all depends on if Dipper could trick Bill. But... Dipper didn't know how. 

Bill refused to go anywhere Dipper wouldn't, and it made things difficult. The demon treated him like a pet, keeping an eye on him constantly and not letting him wander too far. Granted, when Dipper got just out of his sight, one of the demon's new creations tried to eat him, and nearly succeeded, but Dipper couldn't get him somewhere he could get out without being noticed. And then, there was the major issue... Bill knew exactly what he was doing. It put tension on their relationship. And after a few years, Bill finally gave up hiding his emotions. Dipper walked into his room, to find Bill on curled up somewhat, in midair, clutching his hair and shaking. The space around him was warped and made it hard to see him clearly.  
"Bill? What's the matter? You're never like this..." Dipper jumped at Bill's response.  
" **You!** " He spun around quickly, pointing at the human. "You're the problem, Pinetree! You've been so focused on your idiotic plan! I've tried to see past it, to just focus on you and keeping you safe, but it's all you think about! And you never let up! Everything you do, is trying to find a way to send me out of this dimension! **Why can't you just give it up?!** " Dipper stumbled back, falling on his ass as he scrambled back from the demon, who now stood on the ground and towered over him. Bill grabbed his ankles and pulled the human back. He put his foot on the human's gut, keeping him in place and sneered. "I've done _everything_ for you, Dipper. But I suppose it's impossible for a human to love anything other than themselves." Dipper whimpered quietly as Bill glared down at him. Then the demon growled, and Dipper wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.  
"Fine then. I'll prove it to you." He took his foot away and pulled the human up harshly. He dragged him into the throne room and flew above everyone.  
"Alright everyone! If you don't want to spend the next thousand years in galactic prison, get out!" Everyone stopped and looked at him for a full ten seconds before they ran out of the fear-amid. After a few more seconds, Bill spread his arms and the weirdness started to disappear. He landed beside Dipper and grabbed his wrists tightly, making the younger squeak.  
"B-Bill, what are you doing?!" The demon grinned madly.  
"I'm turning myself in, Pinetree. A hundred years in prison made me crazed and vengeful. Who knows what another hundred may do?" The demon pulled the boy close with a third arm and kissed him roughly. Dipper instinctively melted into it, and the demon pulled back too soon. Dipper noticed Gerald behind Bill, being kept silent by yet another, thin black arm. The demons regarded one another before Bill let both men go, the extra arms disappearing. The yellow demon stepped away from Dipper and faced the green one, holding up his hands in careless surrender. Dipper saw the wink before they both disappeared, the rest of the world returning to normal. Something in his chest ached at the sudden loss...

The cell was silent. The only light came from my eye. I was locked away from everything and everyone. The room was too big for one prisoner, but I was no ordinary prisoner. I could only be contained in silence. Massive, empty, suffocating silence. It hurt. The pain tore at my insides, the darkness pulled at my eyes, and the air made my lungs feel as though they were rupturing. I laughed. The sound disappeared from my throat, the dead air choking it from me. I pulled my suit jacket tighter around me. One week in, and I was already comforting myself. I grinned. Oh, how I wouldn't last here. This was wonderful! I just know that when I went back, I would be so past insane. I couldn't wait. I started to laugh, almost cackling more than anything. Unease settled around me, and I knew it wasn't mine. Someone was watching. I laughed more.  
"Dreams are born in darkness." I called out, becoming comfortable in the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update, finally! Sorry it took so long, if you were waiting! 😅 Thank you all for reading my story! I love you all!
> 
> And please comment if you want to add a plot twist or if you want me to write something in particular. Thank you!


End file.
